Bisexual Panty
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Stocking has a belief that her sister is indeed bisexual.


BISEXUAL PANTY

"Goddammit." muttered Stocking as she looked into her fridge in her bedroom. There was originally 20 chocolate dildos in there, and now there's only 19. Did I mention that chocolate dildos come in either dark chocolate or white chocolate and that they have a cream filling? "That bitch has stolen it." said Stocking as she left her room and walked over to Panty's.

Panty and Garter were away shopping, so Stocking had easy access into Panty's room. She was forbidden to go into either Panty and Garter's room and vice versa. Stocking entered Panty's room and went over to her chest of drawers. She opened the top drawer and found a chocolate dildo in it's plastic wrapping. "Ah ha." said Stocking as she picked it up. Underneath the chocolate dildo, she noticed a scrapbook. "It's probably that scrapbook filled with magazine clippings of cocks." thought Stocking as she decided to take the scrapbook out of the drawer and open it.

But to Stocking's surprise, it wasn't full of magazine clippings of cocks at all. It was full of magazine clippings all right, but the first page was filled of magazine clippings of Megan Fox. Most of them were of her dressed in sexy clothing. There was even clippings of her filming her fake nude scene in Jennifer's Body where she wore a flesh coloured bra. Stocking was puzzled. "Maybe she likes her hair or something." she thought. Stocking turned to the next page and it was clippings of Olivia Wilde also dressed in sexy clothing. "Maybe she likes her eyes. She's got beautiful eyes." thought Stocking as she turned the next page.

The next page was clippings of Emma Stone, the next page, Taylor Swift, the next it was Aly Michalka, the next it was a younger Milla Jovovich, the next, Mila Kunis, the next, Eva Green, the next, Scarlet Johansson as Black Widow, the next, Sienna Guillory as Jill Valentine, the next Kate Beckinsale in Underworld. Stocking was getting very concerned as she turned page to page.

She could hear Panty and Garter entering the lounge. She put the scrapbook back in the drawer and took the chocolate dildo with her. As she left the room, Panty and Garter had reached the top of the stairs. "What the fuck were you doin' in my room, bitch?" demanded Panty. "A certain someone has stolen one of my chocolate dildos." said Stocking as she held the chocolate dildo up in front of Panty's face.

"Bitch, I bought that chocolate dildo for myself." said Panty. Stocking began to ask "Well then who stole my...?"

"It was me." said Garter. "I was peckish last night and there was hardly any chocolate in the kitchen, so I sneaked up into your room when you were in the living room and took one. But I bought you one to make up for it." Garter held up a chocolate dildo. Panty snatched her chocolate dildo off Stocking and stormed off to her room. "And by the way, birdshit face, I'm going to lock this door anytime I leave the house and I'm taking the key with me." she said.

Stocking took Garter's chocolate dildo and went to her own room. She sat on her bed wondering what was up with that scrapbook. Is her sister bi? She needed more evidence.

The next day, Panty left the house to go on the streets for a shag. She had locked the door to her room and took the key with her. Stocking was in the garage with Chuck. She had an axe at the ready and CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! She chopped Chuck into little pieces. She put the pieces in a plastic bag and brought it upstairs outside Panty's room. She took out the pieces of Chuck and squeezed them through the keyhole. When Chuck inside the keyhole, he was able to unlock the door. The door opened and Stocking had access into Panty's room again. She was like a safe cracker.

She walked over to Panty's DVD wardrobe. She opened it up and it was a library of DVDs. Normally, Panty's DVD collection consisted of porn films and movies with male frontal nudity. She even had films like Magic Mike, Brokeback Mountain and The Dreamers. The latter featured an extreme close up on an erect penis. Well, it ___was_ a Bernardo Bertolucci film.

Then Stocking noticed that the wardrobe had The Resident Evil films, Species, B Monkey, Showgirls, Lifeforce, Black Swan and Make It Happen. She was surprised. "The only thing missing is Xena: Warrior Princess." she thought. Stocking had a small video camera. She walked over to the shelf which had vibrators on it. She placed the small camera on front of one of the vibrators and turned it on. The camera, not the vibrator. She put the vibrator back on the shelf and faced the front of it at Panty's TV.

She and Chuck then left the room. She closed the door. She had to chop Chuck into little pieces and squeeze him into the keyhole again so that Chuck could lock the door.

Later that night after dinner, Panty went upstairs to her room. After she went inside, Stocking went upstairs to her own room. She got on her bed and turned on her ipad. She could see the footage of Panty in her bedroom on her ipad. Stocking was recording the footage at that moment.

Yeah, I know. Security footage on an ipad. It's a fanfic, so shut your mouth.

Anyway, on the ipad, Stocking could see Panty locking her door and walking over to her DVD wardrobe. She took out Lifeforce and put the DVD in the DVD player. Stocking was getting concerned. Chuck lay on Stocking's lap as she stroked him like a Bond villain. Panty took off her clothes and sat on her chair completely naked. Using her remote control, she got to a scene involving a very naked Mathilda May. She paused at the scene where Mathilda's character was walking upstairs starkers. To Stocking's shock, Panty started masturbating to the scene.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" laughed Stocking as she watched Panty wanking.

The next morning, Panty was at the kitchen table eating cereal. Stocking came up to with the ipad, with a crafty grin on her face.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Panty. "Did anything interesting last night?" asked Stocking. "Yeah, I watched a DVD." said Panty. "Was it a movie starring the sexy French actress Mathilda May?" asked Stocking. "Maybe." said Panty getting a little alarmed. Stocking held up the ipad and showed footage of Panty masturbating to Mathilda May. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" screamed Panty.

"And what about the scrapbook of Megan Fox, Olivia Wilde, Emma Stone, the two Millas and those other ladies?" asked Stocking with a shit eating grin. Panty knew the game was up. She sighed. "What are you gonna do? Put the video on Youtube?" asked Panty. "Do it. See if I care. I don't give a fuck."

"But why? Why do you finger yourself at girls?" asked Stocking. "Are you bi?" "No." said Panty. "And even if I ___was _bi, what's the problem?"

"No problem." said Stocking.

"Yes, I like to pleasure myself to women sometimes." admitted Panty. "I was masturbating one day thinking about dicks and I couldn't come no matter how hard I tried. So I gave up and read a magazine. But then I found a picture of Megan Fox. She was so beautiful in it. And so curvaceous. I felt aroused. I said 'No, you like cock, ___not_ pussy.' But I was in my room with the door locked. I thought 'Who's gonna know?' So I did it. And it felt good. Really good. It was like my first gay experience."

"Well, er... she ___is_ curvaceous. I'll give you that." said Stocking. "You ever done it to a girl before?" asked Panty. "Never." said Stocking. "What, you homophobic? You thinking about joining the Phelps Family, bitch." asked Panty. "No." said Stocking. "Women are not attractive to me, AT ALL."

"I was terrified to do it at first." said Panty. "But a part of me went 'Could be fun.' and it was." "Who knows?" said Stocking. "Who would you recommend?"

"Probably Mary Elizabeth Winstead in Make It Happen." said Panty. "The movie sucks, but it's worth watching for the dance scenes."

"Okay, I'll give it a go." said Stocking.

So later that night, Stocking took the DVD of Make It Happen in her room and began watching it on her DVD player. As she watched it, she agreed the movie is rather dull. But then, it got to the scene where Mary did that dance scene where she tore off her trouser legs and took off her jacket as she did that sensual dance. Stocking was impressed. "Her legs are amazing." she thought. "No wonder I couldn't stop looking at them in Scott Pilgrim VS The World."

To her surprise, she started to feel aroused. Should she do it? Really? "Oh what the fuck." she said as she put her hand down and entered a whole new world. She had the biggest orgasm of her life and it was caused by a ___woman_. She was enjoying this very much.

But little did Stocking know, there was a small security camera hidden in her doll sitting on the bed facing her. It was recording everything at that moment.

Panty sat on her bed in___her_ own bedroom, watching from ___her_ ipad. She watched Stocking pleasure herself to the lovely Mary Winstead. "I am ___so_ putting this on Youtube." she cackled

END

Clap, clap, clap your hands!


End file.
